


One of a kind

by Thunder23Shock



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sibling Incest, humanized legendaries
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 13:47:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12060237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thunder23Shock/pseuds/Thunder23Shock
Summary: Victini is literally the only male legendary, fuck his life





	One of a kind

**Author's Note:**

> legendaries are humanized and can speak English, though they still have their powers and can speak to pokemon as well, other pokemon are still animals

*BEEP BEEP BEEP*  
I raised my arm and turned off my alarm clock. Unzipping my “bed” I opened the door to my “room.” Why do I use quotation marks you ask, because my bed is really just a hanging sleeping bag and my room is a repurposed broom closet. I grab my toothbrush and set off for the bathroom. I look at the clock in the hallway. Four o’ clock. Same time as always. I walk into the bathroom and turn on the water. I do my usual routine of wash up and get ready for the day. I walk into the kitchen.  
“Let’s see, who’s turn is it to make breakfast today?” I said to myself before grabbing the chore sheet.  
Monady:  
Breakfast: Victini  
Beds:Victini  
Cleaning: Victini  
Laundry: Victini  
Lunch: Victini  
Repairs: Victini  
Garbage: Victini  
Groceries: Victini  
Dinner: Victini  
Dishes: Victini  
Light’s out: Victini  
Tuesday:  
Breakfast: Victini  
Beds:Victini  
Cleaning: Victini  
Laundry: Victini  
Lunch: Victini  
Repairs: Victini  
Garbage: Victini  
Groceries: Victini  
Dinner: Victini  
Dishes: Victini  
Light’s out: Victini  
Wednesday:  
Breakfast: Victini  
Beds:Victini  
Cleaning: Victini  
Laundry: Victini  
Lunch: Victini  
Repairs: Victini  
Garbage: Victini  
Groceries: Victini  
Dinner: Victini  
Dishes:Victini  
Light’s out: Victini  
Thursday:  
Breakfast: Victini  
Beds:Victini  
Cleaning: Victini  
Laundry: Victini  
Lunch: Victini  
Repairs: Victini  
Garbage: Victini  
Groceries: Victini  
Dinner: Victini  
Dishes: Victini  
Light’s out: Victini  
Friday:  
Breakfast: Victini  
Beds:Victini  
Cleaning: Victini  
Laundry: Victini  
Lunch: Victini  
Repairs: Victini  
Garbage: Victini  
Groceries: Victini  
Dinner: Victini  
Dishes: Victini  
Light’s out: Victini  
Saturday:  
Breakfast: Victini  
Beds:Victini  
Cleaning: Victini  
Laundry: Victini  
Lunch: Victini  
Repairs: Victini  
Garbage: Victini  
Groceries: Victini  
Dinner: Victini  
Dishes: Victini  
Light’s out: Victini  
Sunday:  
Breakfast: Victini  
Beds:Victini  
Cleaning: Victini  
Laundry: Victini  
Lunch: Victini  
Repairs: Victini  
Garbage: Victini  
Groceries: Victini  
Dinner: Victini  
Dishes: Victini  
Light’s out: Victini  
I let out a sigh after seeing the chores chart. Why did this seem to always happen. I look closer at the chart and see signs of white out. Someone tampered with it. I let out a sigh and hung the chart back up. Mom wouldn’t believe me so I grabbed some eggs from the fridge and set off to work. I managed to get everyone’s breakfast made before they even woke up. I ate mine and poured myself a cup of coffee for the road. I was heading out.  
“Victini wait.” I turned around and saw my mother. She was holding that chore chart again. “You still have responsibilities for today.”  
“Mom, I’m just headed down to the lighthouse, I’ll be back in five minutes tops.”  
“No,” She said “I will not allow my son to neglect his duties. Until the chores are done you are not going to the lighthouse.”  
I gritted my teeth. As if it wasn’t bad enough that my sisters decided to give me their chores my own mother was going along with it.  
“Mom,” I said, I don’t know what was different about today but I wasn’t going along this stupid scheme. “Have you noticed my name is the only one on that list.”  
“I assume that is because of an arrangement worked out by you and your sisters.” How can someone simultaneously possess omnipotence and blindness. “Now get to work Victini, you’re still in trouble over that Trojan war nonsense.” I gritted my teeth. It was bad enough that mom was making me do all these chores but now she was blaming me for something that wasn’t my fault. Mesprit was the one who started that war. The only thing I did was make it so the greeks came out on top.  
“It’s fine Mom,” I turned to the steps to see Tapu Koko standing there “Victini promised me a friendly bout in the lighthouse, after we’re done I’ll do the rest of his chores.” I was surprised to say at the least.  
“Alright then,” my mother said “But I want everything done immediately after you two finish your match.”  
“Thanks Mom.” before I could react Tapu Koko grabbed out to the warp portal which the legendaries used to travel. We landed on liberty Island. “Alright,” She shouted “Let’s go.” I looked over to a sleeping Dewott, one of my friends.  
“Hey Ronin.” He shook himself awake “Yeah V.”  
“Me and my sister are about to throw down, you mind being ref?”  
“Sure go ahead,” He stood at the side of the arena “Tapu Koko are you ready?”  
“Yep.” She said slamming her fists together with a surge of electricity.  
“Victini are you ready?”  
“I guess.” I honestly wasn’t too sure of this whole thing.  
“Begin!”  
“Wild charge!” Koko screamed rushing towards me the blow knocked me off of my feet and fried my nerves. “Searing Shot!” I said firing a scarlet flames around. Koko was hit by the blast and winded.  
Then I noticed that the field was crackling, Koko was using her ability. “Discharge!” She screamed, the force of the attack pushing me back. She flew up above and used wild charge again. I was prepared for it this time “Flare blitz.” Flames surrounded me as I unleashed the attack. Koko was knocked to the ground and began charging up electricity in her hands “Electro ball.” I was going to end this “Overheat.”  
The two attacks collided creating an explosion that knocked both of us back.  
I was the first to recover fortunately. “V Create!” I shouted Rushing towards Koko with one of my most powerful attacks. Naturally she hit the ground after I used it.  
“Tapu Koko is unable to battle the winner is-” “No!” Much to my surprise Koko was still conscious though struggling to get up. “I will not be defeated!” She grabbed her necklace, I knew what that met. “GUARDIAN OF ALOLA!” Koko summoned the giant as I was left with one last resort. Before she could finish her attack I used everything I had left. “Final Gambit!” The resulting explosion could be seen from the stratosphere.  
Ronin poked his head out from the hole he hid in when Koko used her Z-move. Both parties we’re lying on the ground. “Guys?” I rose to my feet. “I guess you win.” Ronin said. I smiled for a bit then looked over at Koko. “Good fight.”  
She didn’t respond. I rushed over and put my ear on her chest. “She’s not breathing!” I began performing CPR while ronin left to get a doctor. “Sis get up, please.” I couldn’t control my tears.  
Tapu Fini POV  
This game was so boring. I was playing Bulu in checkers and naturally kicking her butt. She was such simple creature.  
“Guys!” Tapu Lele all but screamed entering the room. “Koko’s in the hospital.” Me and Bulu looked up from our game “What? What happened?”  
“No time to talk let’s go.” We rushed outside to the teleportal. Pushing down a few other legendaries on our way there.  
Tapu Koko POV  
I opened my eyes and looked around. I was in a hospital. “V-victini.’ I said struggling to speak. Suddenly a dewott ran up to me “He’s fine the doctor says final gambit’s energy draining effect protected him from your attack, he is still a little injured though.” I blinked a few times I couldn’t remember who went down first. “Ronin, who won?” My voice was raspy. “Oh,” he said “In the event of a double knockout the first to rise to their feet is the victor, so Victini won.” I smiled, Victini is the first person to beat me. Then the realization hit me like a ton of bricks. “I-I have to.” I almost vomited thinking about it. “What’s wrong?” Ronin said. “Me and my sisters, the other Tapus, made a vow long ago that the first, oh I can’t even think about it.” The other Tapus burst through the door.  
“Koko are you okay?”  
“What happened?”  
“Who’s the dewott?”  
I shook my head “In order, yes, I got messed up in a fight with Victini, Ronin he’s one of Victini’s friends. Speaking of which can you leave Ronin.”  
“Um sure.” He left the room.  
I sighed “Okay I’m not going to beat around the bush, Victini beat me.”  
…  
“SHIT!” the other Tapus screamed.  
“You know what that means right? The Vow.” Fini was noticeably worried.  
“Why did we even make that.” Bulu shouted.  
“What vow?” all four of them turned to see Arceus at the door. “Koko explain.”  
I looked down at my hands “Alright,” I began “Back in Alola me and my sisters made a vow to get rid of suitors, we told them that the first male to defeat us in combat would be the one who could take our purity. Until then none of them could touch us.”  
Arceus looked surprised “That’s a good vow, what’s wrong with it.” I could feel my shame welling up. “Mom, Victini beat me.”  
Victini POV  
“Well Doc?” I said as joy was looking all over me. “You’re lucky you used final gambit when you did a second later and you would have been hit with the full force of guardian of alola.”  
“So I’m fine.”  
“No, but your wounds are minor. You just need a few hours of rest.” Ronin entered the room. “Dew Dewott.” Joy looked at me. “Translation please.” “He says Koko’s awake.” Joy left the room to check on her other patient.  
Koko POV  
This was so embarrassing. I had to have sex with my brother of all people. As if that wasn’t bad enough my mom for she knows what reason demanded that I not tell Victini anything about the vow. I had to just walk up to him and ask him to fuck me. Fuck my life. Nurse Joy entered the room. “Well Koko you took quite a hit but you should be fine to leave in a few days. You legendaries recover fast.” That was the good news, the bad news, mom said that when I’m healed is when the event needs to take place. “Alright everyone,” Joy said “Let’s let her get some sleep.” Just once I wish I could be in the hospital a bit longer.

**Author's Note:**

> well, shit's about to hit the fan


End file.
